Punch Out: The Champion Returns REMASTERED
by the ender defender
Summary: A remastered version of my original punch out story. 3 years after the retirement of Little Mac, the WVBA has closed. The CBA opens to take its place. Mac is ready to fight his way back to the top!
1. Reunion

**Hello everyone! And welcome to Punch Out: The Champion Returns!**

 **REMASTERED EDITION!**

 **This will be a complete re-imagining of the original story I posted. Because whenever a re-read it again, I cringe SO hard! I have no idea how you guys were able to tolerate that...**

 **But I digress. This is the first story of mine I am remastering, expect more to follow.**

 **I do not own the Punch Out! Series**

* * *

It has been 3 years after Little Mac's defeat. Doc Lois was in his house drinking a cup of hot chocolate(of course). He sat on his couch and turned the T.V. on. "There's nothing like some hot cocoa and the news to make these tired, old bones feel like a new man" The chubby man smiled as he took a sip of his chocolate drink.

"And in local news, the World Video Boxing Association-or WVBA-has been closed due to bankruptcy." This caused the trainer to spit out his drink all over his wooden floor. "The association had been in business nearly 40 years and was the origin for boxing legends such as Doc Lois, Mr. Sandman, and famous rooky Little Mac. Now that is has been closed, their boxing records have been completely wiped."

"This can't be true." Doc said in disbelief.

"In related news, a new boxing association has decided to take the place of the WVBA. The Champion Boxers Association, A.K.A The CBA shall be officially opened within 3 months. This is reporter Chile Bornstock of Wolf News, and now for the weather." Doc turned the T.V. off and put his hand to his chin.

"Closed down...all records lost...Little Mac..." Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open "I gotta find mac!" He grabs his keys and runs to his truck.

* * *

Doc pulls into the parking lot of a local apartment building. He runs in the doors and to the front desk he says "I'm here to see Mac"

"Mac?" The receptionist says "Lets see...Mac...Mac...ah here we are! He's on floor 5, room 27"

"Thank you" He says. He goes to the elevator and goes to the fifth floor. He walks to the room. He breaths in and out heavy "Ok Jerome...this is the first time you've seen him in 3 years...act natural" he knocks. No answer. He knocks harder

"Calm down, I'm coming!" yelled a voice. The door opens revealing Doc's old student. As his name suggests, he was still short. He stood most likely at 5'8. His hair was black and was kept neatly out of his face. His black undershirt and green shorts were wet with sweat.

"Heya mac baby" Doc smiles.

"Doc! Long time, no see!" Mac punched his old mentor in the gut. Doc retaliates by grabbing him in a headlock.

"20 years old, and you still haven't grown an inch"

"Not true! I've grown...and inch" Mac rubs his head embarrassed. Doc breaths in heavy

"Hoo-wee! Sweat and determination. The smell of hard training" Doc smiled

"Yep. I can't get lazy" Mac smiled

"I'm guessing you saw the news?" Doc asked

"Huh?" Mac look confused "The news? Not today, no"

* * *

"Closed!?" Mac asked, shocked. Doc nods his head

"I couldn't believe it either, but its true. The WVBA went bankrupt and lost all the records. Mine, yours, everyone" Mac holds his head in disbelief. "The CBA is going to open in 3 months. And I think you should enter" Doc smiled.

"But...I retired" Mac sighed

"You retired the WVBA" Doc smirked "Not the CBA". Mac look shocked.

"I'll enter...on one condition" Mac smiled

"That is?"

"I want you to be my mentor again" Mac held his hand out "Like old times" Doc smiled and shook it

"We have 3 months. Lets get training" Doc chomped his chocolate.


	2. Viva La France

_3 months later_

Doc and Little mac arrive at the arena for the Minor Circuit. "How does it feel to be back, mac?" Doc asked

"Its...odd. I though I laid my gloves down for good. But, here I am." Mac gives Doc a cocky smile "And I will make it to the top, from the very bottom!"

"That's the spirit, Mac!" Doc smiled "Now remember, the CBA has the best of the best fighters from all around the world. This isn't like stepping into the ring with Glass Joe, you'll have to be ready"

"Vous avez dit mon nom? (Did someone say my name?)" Asked a voice from behind. Mac turned to see his first ever opponent. He has changed over the years, sporting a black shirt and black jeans. His hair was slicked up in a fancy style and he stood much taller

"Joe! You look good" Mac smiled

"Ah, Little Mac ! Bonjour, vieil ami. (Ah, Little Mac! Hello, old friend)

"Hello to you too. So, you stepping back into the ring?"

"Hélas, je ne suis pas. J'ai pensé que le transporteur de la boxe n'était pas pour moi. Il a fallu 100 pertes pour moi d'apprendre que, hein. (Alas, I am not. I thought the boxing carrier wasn't for me. It took 100 losses for me to learn that, huh.)" Joe let out a small chuckle. Mac chuckled as well and smiled at his old friend. "Mais, je suis ici parce que j'ai entendu que vous serait signer vers le haut. Alors, j'ai décidé de vous encourager ! (But, I am here because I heard you would be signing up. So, I decided to cheer you on!)"

"Thanks, I think I'll need it. Who's my first opponent?" Mac looked at Doc

"Your first opponent is someone from France. His name is...Poing fier" Doc responded

"Poing fier? Il est mon cousin ! Je serais prudent, il n'est pas un jeu d'enfant comme moi (Poing fier? He's my cousin! I would be careful, he's not a pushover like me)" Joe said

"Your cousin, huh? Well wish me luck Joe!" Mac waved as he ran in

"Aller chercher em champion ! (Go get 'em champ!)"

* * *

Mac finished signing the forms and his name was added to the roster

 **Name: Little Mac  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 107 Pounds  
Age: 20  
Birthplace: Bronx, New York  
Record: 0-0 (0 KO)  
Rank: Minor Ciruit #4**

Mac smiled as he made his way to the ring. Doc sat by the corner to watch.

* * *

Within minutes, the arena was full of a cheering crowd. Mac looked at his opponent. He was about as tall as Glass Joe, and was a bit slimmer. His face was narrow and had a long beard. He wore a black and white striped shirt with black shorts. His hair was kept neat and his boxing gloves were black.

 **Name: Poing Fier  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 100 Pounds  
Age: 38  
Birthplace: Parris, France  
Record: 4-88 (2 KO)  
Rank: Minor Circuit #3**

 _Clip 1: A young Poing is being laughed at by other kids  
Clip 2: He puts one of them in a headlock  
Clip 3: The other three try to pry him off  
Clip 4: He punches on of them so hard, it knocks a tooth out, the other two watching in horror  
_

The screen over the arena flickers on, reveling the start of round 1. Poing turns to Mac and scoffs "Je ne suis pas comme mon cousin wimpy, je ne vais pas descendre facile ! (I'm not like my wimpy cousin, I wont go down easy!)" The ref steps into the middle.

"Fight!" He says.

The two boxers look at each other. Poing brings his fist down to his left side before swinging it up for a hook that Mac dodges "Pas question ! (No way!)" Mac takes this time to punch him in the face, locking him into a stun with croissants floating around his head. Mac hits him in the face 5 times, then when he steps back into place he punches him in the stomach earning a star **(Star Count: 1).** Poing holds his fist to the sky "Viva la France! (Long live France!)" His body shined yellow, so Mac takes the chance to punch him again in the gut, earning a second star **(Star Count: 2).** Poing brings his fist down to the right and swings for another hook that mac dodges "Impossible!" Mac repeats his last combo and earns another star **(Star Count: 3)** Mac charges up the energy in his fists "Wha!?" Poing yells, awestruck as he is nailed by the powerful uppercut and knocking him down **(Star Count: 0)** **(Poing Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining in Round: 2:01)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!" The ref counts as Poing stands back up. His beard is now messy and his left eye is starting to swell "Lets go! Fight!"

Poing winds up his fist "Voici le big one ! (Here's the big one!)" He nails Mac is a strong jab.

'Ow! He defiantly is stronger then Joe...' Mac thinks as he gets back into position.

"Viva la France!" Poing yells again, before getting hit and giving Mac a star **(Star Count: 1)** Poing brings his fist to his left side, before throwing another jab at Mac who dodges "Pas question!" Mac punches him 4 times and hits him the fifth time with a star punch. **(Star Count: 0)** Poing winds his fist up again "Voici le big one!" He yells before Mac ducks the jab "Bon sang! (Dang it!)" Mac hits him with 3 body blows and hits him again when he gets back into place **(Star Count: 1)** "Voici le big-" Poing doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Mac counters his jab with his star punch. The blow causes Poing to fall flat on his back. His hair is messed up and he is missing a tooth. "tels...force (such...strength)" He says before closing his eyes. The ref walks up and holds Mac's fist in the air

"Knockout!" The crowd cheers. Mac smirks as his holds his fists in the air, victorious

* * *

"Great fighting Mac! That was the perfect way to mount your comeback." Doc said. Mac nodded and the two left.

 **Little Mac: Record: 1-0 (1 KO)  
Rank: Minor Circuit #3**


	3. An out of this world fight

Little Mac enters the arena the next day ready for his next match. Doc is walking behind him, tired. "Geez Mac, you sure are eager to fight"

"You're darn right! I have a chance at a comeback. Why WOULDN'T I be hyped?" Mac smiles

"Petit Mac! Super match d'hier (Little Mac! Great match yesterday)" Glass Jow said.

"Thanks!" Mac looks next to the Frenchman to see another familiar face "Piston?"

"Kon'nichiwa Makku. Genkideshita ka? (Hello Mac. How have you been?)" Piston Hondo bowed.

"I've been good."

"Sore wa ī. Watashi wa anata o ōen shite imasu (Nice to hear. I am rooting for you) Piston smiles and goes inside with Joe to sit.

* * *

Mac looks at his foe. He stood much taller then him-no surprise there. He wore a space suit over his entire body except for his head. His hair was blonde and went to his shoulders. His boxing gloves replaced his suits gloves, being blue with white stars.

 **Name: Mars Mercury  
Height: 6'4**  
 **Weight: 200 Pounds  
Age: 29  
Birthplace: Seattle, Washington  
Record: 18-20 (16 KO)  
Signature Move: Shuttle Punch  
Rank: Minor Circuit #2**

 _Clip 1: Mars is polishing his awards  
Clip 2: He is watching footage of him landing on the moon  
Clip 3: He is running on a treadmill, the speed is at max  
Clip 4: He stands in a proud pose with his boxing gloves up _

The light turns on, reveling its round 1. Mars jumps into the air and lands, smirking at Mac. "I'm going to send you to another world!"

The ref steps into the ring "Fight!" Mars brings his fist down

"Liftoff!" He swings it up for an uppercut that Mac dodges "Shoot!" Mac takes this chance to punch him 3 times in the face. During the stun, stars floated around his head. Mars brings his fist to the left "Send you into.." He punches at Mac with a close line that he ducks "Darn!" Mac follows up with 4 gut punches. Mars brings his fist down "Haaaah..." Mac was confused when no uppercut came, until he was hit a second later

'Delayed punches...' Mac makes a mental note.

"Haaaah..." Mac found and opening and punches Mars before he attacked **(Star Count: 1).** "Send you into.." Mac ducks the close line "Darn!" 4 face punches follow. Mars does a jumping jack and his body glows yellow, allowing mac to punch him for another star **(Star Count: 2).** "Haaah..." Mars goes for the delayed uppercut that mac dodges "No way!" Mac punches him 3 times in the head, but for the forth he charges up energy in his fist. He hits Mars with the 2 star punch, making him fly through the air and landing on his back **(Mars Knockdowns: 1) (Star Count: 0) (Time Remaining: 2:00)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" The ref counts as Mars picks his head up

"I'm seeing stars..." He mumbles before collapsing again

"6! 7! 8!" This time, Mars jumps back to his feet. He is missing a tooth, his hair is messed up and his cheeks are swelling

"Come on! Come on! Fight!" The ref calls. Mars backs up

"Time for The Shuttle Punch! T-minus 3! 2! 1!" He unleashes a monstrous uppercut, hitting mac hard.

'Ow! What kinda move is that?' Mac pants tired, the punch drained all his stamina.

"Send you into..." He hits mac with the close line, knocking the short boxer down "orbit!" **(Little Mac Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:50)**

"1! 2! 3! 4!" Mac pulls himself up by the ropes "Come on! Fight!"

"Send you into..." Mac ducks the close line "darn!" Mac hits him in the face with 4 punches. "Haaaah..." Mac counters the punch. **(Star Count: 1)** He does a jumping jack, which gives mac another star. **(Star Count: 2)** "Haaah..." Mac counters the punch again **(Star Count: 3).** Mac charges up the energy in his fists "What's that!?" Mars yells in fear as the punch collides with his head, sending him flying through the air before slamming flat against the floor. **(Mars Knockdowns: 2) (Star Count: 0) (Time Remaining: 1:39)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" Mars picks his head up

"I'm seeing stars..." His head falls back down

"8! 9!" Mars stands up. He has a black eye and his cheeks are completely swollen and he is missing 3 teeth. "Fight!" Mars backs up

"Time for the Shuttle Punch! T-minus 3! 2! 1!" He does for the uppercut again. However, Mac dodges it this time "Abort mission!" Mac manages to get 5 punches on his head, getting a star **(Star Count: 1)** "Send you into..." Mac counters the punch. **(Star Count: 2)** "Haaah..." Mac counters again. **(Star Count: 3)** Mac decides to end the match by unleashing the uppercut. As soon as it collided with his head, Mars is sent flying into the air. A picture of the moon appears around his body, before falling face down on the floor.

"TKO!" The ref calls.

"Haha!" Mac cheers as he jumps into the air. He punches the air "Whoohoo!" He finishes with his fist in the air "Yeah!"

* * *

"Great fight, Mac! That sucka didn't stand a chance! The next fight might not be easy" Doc said.

 **Little Mac:  
Record: 2-0 (2 KO)  
Rank: Minor Circuit #2**


	4. Ninja Showdown

Little Mac enters the ring for the next match. He looks to the crowd to see Glass Joe and Piston Hondo cheering him on. However, Mac saw no sign of his opponent.

 **Name: Mollae Hagi  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 198 Pounds  
Age: 32  
Birthplace: Seoul, Korea  
Record: 19-22 (15 KO)  
Signature Move: Shadow Strike  
Rank: Minor Circuit #1  
**

 _Clip 1: Mollae sipping tea on a dark room  
Clip 2: Mollae running across a rooftop  
Clip 3: Mollae kicks a log in half with a single kick  
Clip 4: Mollae stands holding up a ninja hand sign_

The screen flickers on, showing its round 1. Mollae jumps from each corner of the ring before jumping in front of Mac, surprising him. He wore a black garb, like traditional ninjas. He wore a purple scarf around his neck and black cloth covered his forehead and his mouth. The only thing showing were his red eyes. His gloves were purple and wrapped in black cloth. "naneun ilhji anh-eul geos-ida, na-ege wala! (I shall not lose, come at me!)" He says before holding his fists up.

The ref steps in the middle "Fight!"

"junbi...(Be ready...)" He holds his right hand in front of his left, before swinging at Mac with a fast right punch, catching him off-guard. "gong-gyeog! (Attack!)"

'Wow! He's fast!' Mac thinks. Mollae holds his left hand in front of his right

"junbi..." he swings at mac with another fast jab, but Mac manages to block. "neo eotteohge ..? (How did you...?) However, when Mac went to punch him he vanished, leaving behind a log "babo! (Fool!)" Mac was nailed by a fast uppercut. "junbi..." He holds his left hand in front of his right. Mac blocks the upcoming jab "insangjeog-in (Impressive). Mac attempted to attack him, but once again his punch was met by his opponent vanishing with a log appearing in his place "naneun dangsin-eul naebeolyeo duji anh-eul geos-ida! (I won't let you!)" Mac was hit once again by the fast uppercut.

'Nothing I do will hit this guy!' Mac thinks, before recalling his fight with Aran Ryan. Mollae holds his right hand in front of his left

"junbi..." He goes for the punch but Mac counters it, knocking him into a daze with shurikens floating around his head. Mac managed 3 punches before he vanished in a puff of smoke and re-appearing in a puff of smoke. He holds his left hand in front of his right again, before swapping there position "ppalli...(Quickly...)" He attacks with a quick left jab before hitting mac with a right jab. "neomu neulin! (Too slow!)" He places his right hand in front of his left again "junbi..." Mac counters the quick jab, managing 3 more punches before his opponent vanishes again into a puff of smoke. "ppalli..." Mollae puts his left hand in front of his right, and switches their positions again hinting the double jab is on the way. Mac blocks both punches and jabs at Mollae. His opponent vanished with a log again, but Mac earned a star from blocking both hits. **(Star Count: 1).** "babo!" Mac counters the upcoming uppercut by hitting Mollae with a star punch, causing the ninja to stumble backwards. "neo gwaenchanh-a ...(You're good...)" he sputters before falling facedown on the mat **(Mollae Knockdowns: 1) (Star Count: 0) (Time Remaining: 1:45)**

"1! 2! 3!" Mollae flips himself back to his feet and walks back to the center "Lets go! Fight!" His mask is starting to get wrinkled and he has a bruise between his eyes.

'How is this guy only a Minor Circuit? Then again...he is the only opponent before the Minor Champion!' Mac thinks as he imagines how tough the Minor Circuit champ must be. Mollae performs 3 different Hand Signs.

"mesdwaeji, gae, deulaegon! (Boar, Dog, Dragon!) He yells "ninja ateu : geulimja seuteulaikeu! (Ninja Art: Shadow Strike!)" Mollae vanishes into the shadows.

'Where did he go!?' Mac yelled, astonished.

"geulimja-eseo...(From the Shadows...)" Mac hears his voice. He hears his footsteps on his left side "naneun gong-gyeoghanda! (I attack!) Mollae appears from the left and performs a powerful uppercut, knocking Mac to the mat. "geudaeloissda (Stay down) **(Mac Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:30)**

"1! 2! 3! 4!" Mac pulls himself up by the ropes "Lets go, lets go! Fight!" Mollae punches his fists together

"junbihaela. (Prepare yourself)" He throws both his fists at Mac, attempting to sandwich Mac's head between them. However, Mac manages to duck it. "insangjeog-in." Mac punches at him, making him vanish into a log again "babo!" Mac counters the uppercut, managing to knock him into a stun for 5 hits to the stomach. "junbi..." He holds his left hand in front of his right. Mac counters the upcoming jab, earning 3 more face punches. "ppalli..." He puts his left in front of his right before switching their positions. Mac counter the first jab, earning a star. **(Star Count: 1).** "junbihaela" He swings both his fists again, but Mac counters it. However, Mac only manages 3 punches before the bell rings.

 _Intermission_

"dangsin-ui gisul-i je geosgwa ilchihaji anhseubnida. jigeum tteona (Your skills don't match mine. Leave now)" Mollae says, before sitting down with his legs folded and his arms crossed.

"That Shadow Strike of his is tricky, Mac. Listen closely for him, then get out of the way!" Doc says to his student.

 _End Intermission_

The screen flickers on, showing the start of round 2. Mollae stands up and puts his hands in front of him "annyeonghi jumuseyo! (Say goodbye!)"

"Fight!" The ref announces.

"mesdwaeji, gae, deulaegon!" Mollae performs the hand signs again. "ninja ateu : geulimja seuteulaikeu!" He vanishes once again. Mac listens to his footsteps "geulimja-eseo..." He heard the footsteps coming from the right. He dodges the uppercut coming his way "igeos-eun sasil il su eobsda! (this can't be happening!)" Mac hits him 9 times in the face, the final punch being enough to knock the ninja down "neo gwaenchanh-a..." He falls face down once again **(Mollae Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 2:49)**

"1! 2! 3!" Mollae flips back to his feet. "Lets go. Fight!"

"junbi..." Mac counters the jab, earning 3 punches. "ppalli..." Mac counters the first jab, earning a second star **(Star Count: 2).** "ppalli..." Mac counters it again, getting his third star. **(Star Count: 3).** "mesdwaeji, gae, deulaegon!" Mollae performs the hand signs again before vanishing. "ninja ateu : geulimja seuteulaikeu!" Mac hears his footsteps. He unleashes his star punch as soon as he appears. The force sends the ninja spiraling into the ropes. He stands woozy, holding his arms up. Mac walks up and blows at his chest, causing him to fall over.

"Knockout!" The ref calls. Mac looks at the cheering crowd, before flexing and smiling.

* * *

"Great work, mac! One step closer to claiming the Minor Circuit belt!" Doc smiled. Mac nodded and the two left

 **Little Mac:  
Record: 3-0 (3 KO)  
Rank: Minor Circuit #1**


	5. The Minor Champion

Mac enters the ring for his match with the minor champion. He and doc sniffed the air then looked at each other "Food and sweat..."

"Hippo's calling card" Doc chuckles. They looked over to the side to see the previous Minor champion stuffing his face.

"Sup Hippo" Mac walked up. The big man smiled and hugged the small man. "N..nice to s..see you too..please...stop crushing me..." The large man lets him go and rubs his head sheepish.

"Seems like you have more fans Mac" Doc smiled. Joe and Piston smiled from the crowd. They held up a sign that, despite both of their lack of English, reads 'Go Mac!'

* * *

Mac entered the ring and stares at his foe. He was a large man who wore a red plaid jacket over a blue shirt and blue shorts. He had a large, black moustache and wore a red plaid beanie over his bald head. His boxing gloves were a red plaid.

 **TITLE BOUT!**

 **Name: Jack Lumber  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 460 Pounds  
Age: 40  
Birthplace: Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Record: 24-10 (23 KO)  
Signature Move: Tree Trimmer  
Rank: Minor Circuit Champion  
**

 _Clip 1: Jack is cutting down a tree  
Clip 2: Jack carries two giant trunks back to his truck  
Clip 3: Jack throws the trunks onto his massive pile  
Clip 4: Jack rewarding himself with some pancakes at his home_

The screen flickers on, showing the start of round one. Jack drinks a bottle full of maple syrup before tossing it away "Alright! Lets get it going, eh?" He says. Mac sweat drops

'THIS guy managed to beat a ninja? He reminds me of Bear Hugger...maybe their related...' He thinks

The ref steps in "Fight!"

"Hey hoser!" He moves to the left and swings at Mac with a left hook, which Mac manages to dodge "Uh oh..." Mac punches him in the face once, but Jack blocks the next punch. "I'm gonna stump ya!" He yells, before swinging at Mac with an uppercut that was easily dodges "shoot!" Mac once again only manages one face punch, before he blocks.

'Kinda like Hippo...I wonder'

"Hey hoser!" Jack goes for the left hook again, but mac dodges "shoot!" Mac hits him once in the face, before managing 5 punches to the stomach. Maple Tree leafs were floating around his head. "He shoots..." He brought his fist above his head, before swinging it down fast. Mac manages to dodge it "Darn it!" Mac once again punches him once in the head and 5 times in the stomach. "I'm gonna stump ya!" Mac dodges the uppercut "Uh oh..." 1 face punch and 5 stomach punches follow. "Over here!" Jack leans to the right and stays there for a second longer then before. Mac sees the delay and dodges the oncoming hook "shoot!" 1 face punch and 6 stomach punches follow. "Hey hoser!" Mac dodges again "Uh oh..." Mac continues this for a minute. "Take this!" Jack places his hands together like holding an ax. He swings at Mac with a double-handed hook. Mac it nailed hard by the attack. "Hey hoser!" Mac dodges and hits him in the face, then the gut. The final punch being enough to knock the large man down, causing the whole ring to shake. "TIMBEEEER!" **(Jack Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:00)**

"1! 2! 3!" Jack stood himself up and shakes his head before getting back in position. His moustache was messy and he had a black eye "Come on! Fight!"

"He shoots..." Mac acted to slow, getting hit by the downward punch "He scores!" "I'm gonna stump ya!" Mac dodges the uppercut "Shoot!" 1 face punch and 5 stomach punches follow. "Hey hoser!" Mac dodges "Darn it!" Mac repeats his last combo. "He shoots..." Mac sees an opening and counters, earning a star. **(Star Count: 1)** "Take this!" He swings his double-handed hook again, but Mac ducks "Uh oh..." Mac manages 1 face punch and 7 stomach punches. "Hey hoser!" Mac dodges the punch "Shoot!" 1 face punch and 5 gut punches follow. "Over here!" Mac dodges the delayed punch "Uh oh..." Mac manages to punch him once in the face and 4 times in the stomach before the bell rings.

 _Intermission_

"This is the work of a REAL man! Take a hike, eh" He laughs before leaning back on his stool

"This is it Mac, time to take back the Minor Circuit. Hit this sucka so hard, he sees Northern Lights! Hahaha!" Doc laughed, as Mac rubbed his shoulder in pain

'I only got hit a few times and yet I'm already hurting this much...'

 _End Intermission_

The screen flickers on, reveling the start of round 2. Jack drops the log he was lifting, causing the ring to shake "Lets get back into it" He brought his fists up

"Fight!" The ref yells.

"Over here!" Mac dodges the delayed punch "Darn it!" Mac decides not to waste any time, and unleashes his star punch. "Oh crud...!" Jack yells before the punch nails him, causing him to fall down and shaking the ring again "TIMBEEEER!" **(Jack Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 2:55) (Star Count: 0)**

"1! 2! 3!" Jack shakes his head and stands up. His moustache is even more messy, he had a bump on his head and he is missing 2 of his teeth. "Lets go! Fight!"

"Take this!" Jack goes for the Tree Trimmer again, but Mac dodges the double hook "Uh oh..." 1 face punch and 7 stomach punches follow. "Hey hoser!" Mac dodges the hook "Shoot!" 1 face punch and 5 stomach punches follow. "He shoots..." Mac counters for a star **(Star Count: 1)** "Over here!" Mac sees an opportunity and counters the delayed punch, earning a second star. **(Star Count: 2)** "I'm gonna stump ya!" Mac dodges the uppercut "Darn it!" 1 face punch and 5 stomach punches follow. "He shoots..." Mac counters for his third and final star. **(Star Count: 3)**

'I shouldn't use it yet...' Mac thinks.

"Hey hoser!" Mac dodges the hook "Uh oh..." Mac repeats the same combo. "He shoots..." Mac dodges the punch, no need to counter because of his full meter "Shoot!" Mac once again repeats his last combo. "Take This!" Mac dodges the Tree Trimmer "Uh oh..." Mac hits with the 7 stomach punches, the last of which is enough to knock Jack down **(Jack Knockdowns: 2) (Time Remaining: 2:00)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!" Jack shakes his head and gets back to position. "Lets go! Fight!"

'Its now or never..." Mac thinks

"He shoots..." Mac dodges the punch "Uh oh..." Mac charges up the star energy into his fists "Oh crud...!" Jack yells as Mac uppercuts him with the 3 star punch. The force of the punch send Jack stumbling backwards. He leans on the ropes, which push him back and he falls face down on the mat, causing it to once again shake.

"TKO!" The ref announces. Mac holds up the Minor Circuit belt, laughing in victory.

"Hoo-wee, Mac baby!" Doc hugs his student from behind, before lifting the small man onto his shoulder. Mac holds up the belt in victory.

* * *

"The belts all yours mac! You're the Minor Circuit Champion again!" Doc cheers. Mac smiles. Piston Hondo, Glass Joe, and King Hippo all run to him to celebrate his victory.

"Félicitations à vous! (Congratulations!) Joe yells

"Watashitachi wa anata ga sore o suru koto o shitteita. Subarashī tatakai ritorumakku (We knew you would do it. Great fighting Little Mac)" Piston bows

King Hippo nods in agreement. Mac smiles "Thanks guys". Doc holds his student by the shoulder

"Mac, we need to get ready for the Major Circuit. We have to begin training" Doc said.

"You're right. With how tough these guys have been, I'm going to need all the training I can get.

"Mejāsākitto honbu wa Nebada-shū Rasubegasu ni arimasu (The Major Circuit HQ is in Las Vegas, Nevada)" Piston says.

"Las Vegas, got it" Doc says, writing it down. The 3 boxers once again congratulated Mac on his victory, before leaving.

* * *

Mac sits in his locker room, putting on some new clothes. He now wore a blue shirt, white shorts with blue stripes and blue boxing gloves. Doc walked up from behind. "Great work mac, now lets take down the next circuit!" Doc takes a bite out of his chocolate.

 _Training Montage_

Mac is hitting a punching bag, with Doc holding it from behind "Left, Right! Left, Right! Keep it up mac!"

Mac lifts a dumbbell in his right hand, before switching attention to the one in his left "Work em mac, work em!" Doc yells

Mac is using a jump rope. The rope is a blur as Mac jumps over it "Quick feet mac! Quick feet!" Doc cheers

"Faster! Faster! Come one, keep it up!" Doc yells as he rides his bike. Mac is running behind him in his pink hoodie.


	6. Out to war

_*Las Vegas, Nevada*_

Mac and Doc enters the Major Circuit HQ. He signs up, adding him to the official roster

 **Name: Little Mac  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 107 Pounds  
Age: 20  
** **Birthplace: Bronx, New York, U.S.A  
Record: 4-0 (4 KO)  
Rank: Major Circuit #4**

"Major Circuit..." Mac says

"Piston called me up. He, Joe, and Hippo should be here in time for your next match" Doc says. Mac nods when a green bottle is held in front of him

"Zhazhdushchiy? (Thirsty?)" Said a very gruff voice. Mac turned to see his soda drinking friend Soda Popinski standing there, smiling.

"Heya Popinski. Yeah, i'll have one" He grabs the soda from the mans hand and chugs it down.

"Good to see ya again, Popinski" Doc said

"Rad videt' vas tozhe, Dok (Nice to see you too, Doc)" The Russian chuckles "Glyadya vpered, chtoby nablyudat' vashu bor'bu, Mac. Dayte yemu ad! (Looking forward to watching your fight, Mac. Give him hell!) Mac nods

"You know it" The two fist bump as Popinski takes out another bottle and chugs it down.

* * *

The next day, Mac enters the ring for his first fight in the Major Circuit. Hondo, Joe, Hippo and Popinski are all sitting in the crowd, cheering him on. Mac turns to his foe. His skin was tan. His hair was in a buzz cut, very clean shaven and he wore an ACU (a military uniform) with several medals on it. He wore camo boxing gloves.

 **Name: Freedom Fighter  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 200  
Age: 41  
Birthplace: Washington DC  
Record: 20-7 (16 KO)  
Signature move: Battle March  
Rank: Major Circuit #3  
**

 _Clip 1: Freedom Fighter performing pushups, his general looking over his shoulder  
Clip 2: Freedom Fighter marching down a dirt pathway carrying a large backpack on his back  
Clip 3: Freedom Fighter shaking hands with someone in a large chair-presumably the president.  
Clip 4: Freedom Fighter saluting as fighter jets fly over him  
_

The bell rings and the lights turn on, showing the start of round 1. Freedom Fighter has his back turned to Mac. "About...Face!" He turns to face him, before holding his fists up. The ref walks up

"Fight!" Freedom Fighter brings his fist to his left "Left..." He swings it, nailing mac "face!"

'Ow! This guy's strong' Mac thought. Freedom brings his fist down.

"About..." Mac dodges the uppercut "what!?" Mac managed 6 punches to his face, stars flying around his head. "Right..." Freedom brings his fist to the right. He swings it and Mac dodges "Damn!" Mac punched him 5 times in the head. "Left..." Mad dodges the punch "No!" 5 punches follow. "About..." Mac counters the punch, earning a star **(Star Count: 1)** "Left..." Mac counters this punch for a star **(Star Count: 2)** "About..." Mac counters for his final star. **(Star Count: 3)** Mac decides to not waste any time and unleashes his three star punch. Freedom doesn't so much as flinch as it comes at him, he simply closes his eyes. He gets struck in the cheek and sent spinning. He stands at attention before falling down. **(Freedom Fighter Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 2:10)** The ref walks in

"One, two, three" The ref counts. Freedom stands up and puts his fists up. His ACU was ruffled and he had a swelled cheek and bruises on his forehead. "Fight!"

"About..." He says as mac dodges his uppercut "What!?" 6 punches follow. Freedom steps back.

"Forward..." He extends his fist "March!" He marches forward and unleashes 5 well times punches, all of which hit Mac dead on. He finishes the combo with a powerful side punch, knocking him down. **(Little Mac Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:55)**

"One! Two! Three!" Mac pulls himself up.

'Damn this guy is tough!' Mac pants.

"Lets go! Fight!" The ref says.

"Right..." Mac sees him reel more to the right and punches his head "Flank!"

'Thats a delay...' Mac notes. He watches as Freedom salutes, flashing yellow. Mac takes this chance to punch his stomach, earning him a star. **(Star Count: 1)**

"Left..." He watches him reel more to the left. He delays his dodge this time, allowing him to avoid being hit. "Damn!" 5 punches follow. Freedom backs up "Forward..." He points, indicating the Battle March. Mac gets a flashback to Piston and Bull, getting an idea. "March!" Freedom marches forward, but before he could launch his first punch, Little mac punches his gut, sending him reeling backwards and falling down. **(Freedom Fighter Knockdowns: 2) (Time Remaining: 1:00)**

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Freedom wakes up and picks himself up, getting ready to a fight. His ACU had a few buttons missing and his hair was messy. "Fight!"

"Right..." Mac sees him reel more to the right. He finds a hole in his defenses and counters for a star **(Star Count: 2).** Freedom salutes, allowimg mac to get a third star **(Star Count: 3).** Before either boxer could do anything, the bell rings and the boxer's go to their corners.

* * *

 _ **TRANSITION!**_

"I will not lose to you. I have seen real war!" He says, before standing at attention.

"Alright man. This soldier doesn't have many openings. But if you find one, punish him for it mac!" Doc says. Mac nods.

 _ **END TRANSITION!**_

* * *

The bell rings and the lights turn on, showing the start of round 2. Freedom cracks his neck, before saluting to Mac. The ref walked in "FIGHT!" Freedom reeled more to the left

"Left..." Mac dodges it "Damn!" Mac punches him 6 times. Freedom backs up "Forward..." He points forward. Mac sees an opening in his defenses and charges his energy into a three star uppercut, intercepting Freedom Fighter's battle march. The soldier backed up from the hit in a daze. He gives one final salute before falling flat on his back

"KNOCKOUT!" The ref called. Mac smiled and flexed for the crowd.

* * *

"Great fight mac! But man, it sure wasn't pretty. Hope your ready for the next fight" Mac nods and with that they leave.

 **Record: 5-0 (5 KO)  
Rank: Major Circuit #3**


	7. The Spider Queen

As mac got ready for his next match, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, getting hit by a strong whiff of perfume. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Hey Don"

"Hola Mac! ¡Vi tu último partido contra Freedom Fighter en televisión! ¡Gran pelea! (Hello Mac! I saw your last match against Freedom Fighter on television! Great fight!)" The Spanish man said

"Thanks Don." Mac smiled. Doc walked up

"Well well. If it aint the old Major Circuit champion himself!" Don chuckled

"Y hola a ti también Doc. Espero que los dos estén listos, porque el próximo luchador que he visto antes. Él no va a caer fácil (And hello to you too Doc. I hope you're both ready, because the next fighter I've seen before. He will not fall easy)" Don said before leaving to the stands.

* * *

Mac enters the ring and looks at his opponent. All he saw however was a person in a purple robe and hood.

 **Name: Dark Spider  
** **Height: 6'0  
** **Weight: 110 Pounds  
** **Age: 24**  
 **Birthplace: Moscow, Russia**  
 **Record: 19-8 (19 KO)**  
 **Rank: Major Circuit #2**  
 **Signature Move: Poison Pincer**

 _Clip 1: It shows a group of thugs attempting to rob a woman  
_ Clip 2: It shows the same girl holding a rather large spider in her hand  
Clip 3: Her surrounded by spiders, smiling  
Clip 4: the group of thugs are running away with spider bites all over them as the girl laughs.

The lights turn on, showing the beginning of round 1. The person removes, their robe and suprised little mac. It was a woman. Her hair was long and black with a purple streak. She wore a purple sports bra and black shorts with two purple stripes down either pant leg. Her boxing gloves were purple. "Malen'kiy mak. Prigotov'tes' pochuvstvovat' moy ukus!(Little Mac. Prepare to feel my bite!)" She laughed. The ref walks in.

"Fight!" The woman brought her fist up. "Udar! (Strike!)" Mac blocks it. "Kak? (How?)" Mac punched her in the face 5 times. Little spiders floated around her head. She crossed her arms and gave a wicked smirk. Mac looked confused before two strong uppercuts hit him. She brought her hand to her chin and laughed at him. Mac saw the yellow and punched her, earning a star **(Star Count: 1)** She crossed her arms again and gave a smirk. Mac punched her face, but she blocks and counters with a side punch, but mac ducks it. "Strelyayte! (Shoot!)" Mac punched her gut 6 times. Dark backed up and cackled. "Ukus pauka. Kak smertel'no. (A spider's bite. How deadly) She holds her fists out, which flash a menacing purple. Mac tilted his head confused. She lunged forward and smashed mac's face between her fists. Mac felt his body tense up

'What the!? Was that...poison!?' He thought as he felt his stamina completely drain and his star vanish **(Star Count: 0)**. She brought her fist up "Udar!" She jabbed him, knocking him to the floor. **(Little Mac Knockdowns: 1) (Time Left: 2:01)** The ref walks up.

"1! 2! 3! 4!" He counts. Mac pulls himself up by the ropes. "Lets go! Fight!" He calls. Dark spun her fist a bit

"S"yesh' eto! (Eat This!)" She swings at mac with a side punch that mac ducks. "Chert! (damn!)" Mac punches her face 5 times. She laughs at him again, letting mac get a star. **(Star Count: 1).** She crosses her arms and gives her smirk again. Mad decides to dodge the to uppercuts this time. "Proklyat'ye! (Damn it!)" Mac punches her 7 times. She goes for the cross armed attack again. Mac dodges her uppercuts and punches her 7 times again. She laughs at him, allowing him to punch her for a second star. **(Star Count: 2)** "S"yesh' eto!" She goes for her side punch again that mac dodges. "Kak?" 5 punches follow. "S"yesh' Eto!" Mac counters it this time, getting a third star. **(Star Count: 3)** Mac decides to save his stars as he dodges her punches until eventually knocking her down. **(Dark Spider Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:00)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" Dark Spider picks herself up. Her hair was messed up and had a swollen lip. "Fight!" She backed up and cackled again

"Ukus pauka. Kak smertel'no." Her arms glow purple again. Mac manages to duck the Poison Pincer this time. "Eto nevozmozhno! (That's Impossible!)" Mac managed to punch her 10 times in the face. "Udar!" Mac blocks her jab "Chert!" 5 face punches follow. She laughs once again. Mac is in no need of stars, but he remembers how effective a star punch on a taunt is. He charges the stars into his face and strikes her with his 3 star uppercut mid laugh. She is sent flying into the air and lands on her back. **(Dark Spider Knockdowns: 2) (Star Count: 0) (Time Remaining: 0:30)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!" Dark picks herself up. She had a black eye and her lip was even more swollen. She had a bandage over her forehead. "Fight!"

"Udar!" Mac blocked the jab. "Kak?" 5 punches follow. "S"yesh' eto!" Mac ducks the side punch. "Kak?" mac only manages 4 punches before the bell rings.

 **Intermission**

"Malen'kiy Mak. Prigotov'tes' byt' pishchey pauka! khakhakha! (Little Mac. Prepare to be spider food! Hahaha!)" Dark Spider laughs.

"I don't think she's willing to play fair Mac" Doc says. "When you see her arms go purple DUCK!" Mac nods, panting tired

 **End Intermission**

The lights turn on, showing Round 2. Dark Spider cracked her neck, turns and giggles at Mac. The ref walks in.

"Fight!" He said. Dark automatically backed up and cackled. "Ukus pauka. Kak smertel'no." Mac dodges the Poison Pincer. "Eto nevozmozhno!" 10 punches follow. "Udar!" Mac counters for a star **(Star Count: 1).** She performed her laughing taunt, granting Mac a second star. **(Star Count: 2)** She crosses her arms and smirks. Mac dodges her uppercuts "Kak?" 6 punches follow, the 7th Mac unleashes his two star punch, knocking her down to the mat. **(Dark Spider Knockdowns: 1) (Star Count: 0) (Time Remaining: 2:15)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!" Dark picks her head up, but collapses again. "7! 8! 9!" She picks herself up again. "Fight!"

"Udar!" Mac counters for a star. **(Star Count: 1)** "Udar!" Yet again, mac counters for a star **(Star Count: 2)** "S"yesh' eto!" Mac ducks "Chert!" 5 punches follow. She backs up and cackles, signaling the Poison Pincer. Mac gets an idea and waits for her to lunge. As soon as she does, he goes for the 2 star punch. He ducks her attack and strikes her cheek. She was sent spinning, web appearing to wrap around her. Dizzy and defeated, she collapses unconscious.

"Knockout!". Mac looks to the crowd, smiling and flexing.

* * *

"Whoo wee! Knockin' em down like dominoes baby! You ready for the next challenge?" Doc asked.

 **Record: 6-0 (6 KO)  
Rank: Major Circuit #2**


	8. Boxing Sheriff

Mac enters the arena for his next opponent. In the crowd, Joe, Don, Piston, Hippo and Soda all cheered him on. Mac smiled and turned to his opponent. He had a large build, wearing a brown vest over a long-sleeved white shirt. He wore brown chaps and brown cowboy boots with yellow spurs. His boxing gloves were brown. He had long black hair covered by a brown cowboy hat. A large bushy beard was on his face. On his belt was a gun holster, but no gun-to mac's relief.

 **Name: Clay Kidd  
** **Height: 6'3**  
 **Weight: 200 Pounds**  
 **Age: 37**  
 **Birthplace: Austin, Texes**  
 **Record: 25-5 (22 KO)**  
 **Rank: Major Circuit #1  
Signature Move: Sunrise Smackdown**

 _Clip 1: Clay shooting a gun at a target, hitting a bullseye  
Clip 2: Clay riding a horse, holding his hat in his hand  
Clip 3: Clay branding a cow with his initials  
Clip 4: Clay laughing a hearty laugh, a bag of money under his arm_

Lights turn on, showing the start of round 1. Clay laughs and tilts his hat. "Alrighty partner! Let's do this!" He said with a clear western accent. The ref walks in

"Fight!" Clay starts with putting a hand on his holster.

"Draw!" He shot out with a quick jab, nailing mac. He made a motion with his hands, as if twirling a lasso. "Yee..." He swings at mac with an overhead punch, which he dodges "Uh oh..." Mac punches his face 3 times, horses trotting around his head. "Yee..." Mac dodges the overhead again "Son of a!" 3 punches follow. "Haha!" He laughed, patting his belly. Mac punches him for a star. **(Star Count: 1)** He places a hand on his holster "Draw!" Mac dodges the jab "What in tarnation!?" 5 punches follow. He side stepped to the right "Howdy!" He swung at mac with a hook, which mac ducks "Son of a!" 5 punches follow. Clay does his laugh again, giving mac a second star. **(Star Count: 2)** "Draw!" Mac dodges the jab "Uh oh..." 5 punches follow. Mac channels the stars into his fist. "Wuh?" Clay asked confused, before the punch struck him hard, knocking him down. **(Star Count: 0) (Clay Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 2:09)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" Clay picked himself up, adjusting his hat. "Fight!"

"Yee..." Mac dodges the overhead "Son of a!" 3 punches follow. "Draw!" Mac counters the jab for a star **(Star Count: 1)** Clay suddenly stops and points to the sky

"You're time is up partner!" He said. He swung at mac with an uppercut, which he dodged. However, he didn't expect Clay to JUMP with the uppercut. "YEE-HA!" Clay said, crashing down with a double handed slam on mac's head, knocking the young boxer to the floor. **(Star Count: 0)** **(Mac Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:50)**

"1! 2! 3! 4!" Mac picks himself up "Come on. Fight!"

'Okay, i assume THAT was the Sunrise Smackdown!' Mac thought. Clay put a hand on his holster

"Draw!" Mac dodged. "Darnnit!" 5 punches follows. "Yee..." Mac ducked "Wuh?" 3 punches follow. He puts a hand on his holster again. "Draw!" Mac took a quick punch, earning himself a star. **(Star Count: 1)** "Yee..." Mac dodged the lasso overhead again "Son of a!" 3 punches follow. He did his laughing taunt, letting mac get a second star **(Star Count: 2).** "Yippie..." He made a motion as if he was trotting on a horse with a smirk. He suddenly lashed out with 3 hooks, nailing mac with all 3 in his confusion. "Ki! Yi! Yay!" He shouts, in time with the punches. **(Star Count: 0).** "Howdy!" Mac dodges the hook "What in tarnation!?" 5 punches follow. "Yee..." Mac dodges the overhead punch "Uh oh.." 3 punches follow. "Draw!" Mac counters for a star. **(Star Count: 1)** "Yee..." Before the attack could happen, the bell rang.

 _Transition_

"Ya ha ha!" Clay laughs "Lets go out for steak after this! If you still have yer teeth that is!" He tilts his hat, chuckling.

"Listen up Mac baby" Doc said, icing his student's wounds. "This guys stuck in the past. Knock em back to the 21st century!" Mac nods.

 _End Transition_

The lights turn on for round 2. Clay laughs more "Lets get back to hit, partner!" The ref walked in

"Fight!"

"You're time is up partner!" Clay pointed into the sky, indicating the Sunrise Smackdown was coming. Mac dodged the uppercut, then remembered what happened last time dodging the falling hit "Shoot!" He said. Mac laid into him with a flurry of 12 hits, earning a star at the end **(Star Count: 2)** "Yippie..." Clay made the trotting motion again. Mac dodges the 3 incoming hooks "Darnnit!" Mac punched him 7 times in the face. He does his laughing taunt, letting Mac get his third star **(Star Count: 3)**

'Not yet...I have an idea' Mac thinks.

"Draw!" Mac dodges "Shoot!" 5 punches follow. "Draw!" Once again, dodged. "Son of a!" 5 more punches, the last one being enough to drawn the cowboy of his stamina. Clay falls to the floor. **(Clay Knockdowns: 1) (Time Remaining: 1:57)**

"1! 2! 3!" Clay picked his head up

"Its high nooo-" he fell down again

"4! 5!" Clay stands up, adjusting his hat again. He gets back into the middle. "Fight!"

"Yee..." Mac dodges the overhead "Shoot!" 3 punches follow. Clay aims his fist into the air again "You're time is up partner!" He yelled. Mac dodges the uppercut

'now!' Mac thinks. Once Clay fell back down, Mac unleashed his star punch. This instantly knocked the cowboy down **(Star Count: 0) (Clay Knockdowns: 2) (Time Remaining: 1:45)**

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" Clay shot up, adjusting his hat and getting back into it. "Fight!"

"Yippie..." Mac dodges the hooks. "Son of a!" 7 punches follow. "Draw!" Mac counters for a star **(Star Count: 1)** "Yee..." Mac tried to dodge the overhead, but reacted too slowly "Ha!" **(Star Count: 0)** "Yippie..." Mac dodges "Shoot!" 7 punches follow. "Howdy!" Mac dodges once more "Darnnit!" 5 punches follow. Clay does his laughing taunt, giving Mac a star.

'Time's running out...time to end this' Mac thought

"Yippie..." Mac dodges the hooks "What in tarnation!?" 5 punches follow. "Howdy!" He dodges the hook "Shoot!" Mac punches him 4 times, but for the 5th he charges up his star punch. Clay gets slammed, stumbling backwards. He takes off his hat and places it on his chest, before falling backwards

"TKO!" The ref announced.

"Haha!" Mac cheered as he jumped into the air. "Woohoo!" He punches the air, before holding his fists up in victory "Yeah!"

* * *

"You the man Mac baby! But next up is the champion" Doc said. Mac nods as they head off.

 **Record: 7-0 (7 KO)  
** **Rank: Major Circuit #1**

* * *

 **It's baaaaaaack! Hope you all enjoyed it...and will forgive my laziness...since its been over a year since I last updated this story...sorry *sweat drop***

 **Until next time, Fare thee well!**


End file.
